1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to garter belts, and more particularly to an improved garter belt for use by hockey players to support heavy stockings covering protective leg gear.
2. Prior Art
The use of garter belts by women to support nylon stockings and the like is well known. Typically, these garter belts for women include downwardly extending garters having well-known stocking-engaging members disposed at the lower end thereof such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,897 invented by Young. The Young patent is more specifically directed to a hockey garter belt having such stocking engaging members.
Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,160 and 4,285,069, both of which are issued to Hall. These patents generally are directed to garter belts also having conventional stocking connecting member disposed at the lower end of each garter.
The present invention is directed to a uniquely configured garter belt having preferably elastic garters downwardly disposed from a waist encircling belt, each lower end portion of each garter including facing first and second strips of fastener material formed by the densely spaced hooked members of two part VELCRO, hook and loop fastener. These first and second strips are separable at the lower ends thereof so as to be positioned astride or straddling each side of the upper openings of each stocking. The hooked hook and loop fastener, VELCRO surfaces releasibly engaged into both inner and outer surfaces of the fabric material of the stockings and act in unison to support the stocking.